However Unlikely
by EmpressV
Summary: Friendship springs up between Asha and Original Cindy. And the already complex love triangle between Asha, Max, and Logan finds a new twist. (Original Cindy/Asha)


Title: However Unlikely  
Author: Empress Vader  
Pairing: Original Cindy/Asha  
Rating: R  
  
summary: Friendship springs up between Asha and Original Cindy. And the  
already complex love triangle between Asha, Max, and Logan finds a new  
twist.  
  
Authors note: About the romance of two women, so it is SLASH. If the idea  
of two women involved in a romantic/sexual relationship digust you or  
offends your morals, please GO ELSEWHERE. Thank you.  
  
------------------------  
  
ASHA  
  
Asha stayed at CRASH sipping on her beer long after Logan had left. Logan,  
she didn't know why she even tried. She knew his eyes only saw Max. Max was  
the second, third, and fifth word out of his mouth all the time. Well fuck  
Max. It was how she felt, but she dare not say it out loud. It wasn't that  
she had anything against Max personally, she seemed pretty cool, she was  
nearing damn human perfection and how could she compete with that. What  
would Logan want with her when he had that kind of perfection back in his  
arms? The cure for that damn illness would be the end of her.  
  
She heard a mug drop down in front of her. She looked up and saw Max's  
friend sliding into the seat formerly occupied by Logan.  
  
"What's up," The woman said. "I saw you with Logan in here earlier."  
  
"Original Cindy right?"  
  
"Yeah," Original Cindy said. "And home girl. As cute as you are. Ain't shit  
  
comin' between my boo and her man in the long run. So you might as well  
hang it up."  
  
She wanted to go then. She wasn't in the mood for a lecture from Max's best  
  
friend.  
  
"Listen, if your going to go into some speech about love and destiny, I  
don't need to hear it," Asha told her.  
  
Original Cindy looked offended. Asha pushed away from the table and sped  
off toward the door. Outside CRASH she froze. She wanted to cry, but she  
wouldn't allow herself. Nothing was worse than wanting someone so bad and  
knowing you could never have them fully. Nothing was worse than loving  
someone who didn't love you. She wanted to stop herself from loving him,  
but she couldn't. Everyday she told herself how crazy and foolish she was  
for allowing these feelings to consume her even more each day, but it  
didn't stop the way she reacted to him. It just hurt. She knew she was  
walking a dead end road. But what if their was a chance their was no cure  
for the virus? It was a horrible thought, but her only hope. No, there  
would be a cure and her broken heart would only be worse in the end.  
  
"Asha," Original Cindy said as she exited Crash.  
  
Asha turned toward Cindy. "I told you I don't need to hear. Everything you're  
going to say, I already know."  
  
She walked away from Crash then off into the night. She knew the whole damn  
world wanted Max and Logan together. Her heart didn't give a fuck.  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
It was days later when she woke up on Logan's couch, wearing Logan's shirt,  
trying to forget the horrible day before, the night that had put her here,  
the moment that had confirmed everything she believed and left her feeling  
empty. His shirt smelled like him and she wished his heart was as easy to  
claim as his smell. She was so foolish for sitting here torturing herself.  
All it would take to have him was a barcode, the ability to jump  
through his penthouse window unscathed, and throw 300 pound men across a  
room.   
  
The doorbell rang, she thought about not answering it. It wasn't Logan, he  
would have let himself in. So she could just let it buzz until the person  
went away. But the person was relentless and starting banging. She sighed  
and answered the door. Original Cindy was standing there.  
  
"You again," Asha said.  
  
"Whatever," Original Cindy replied looking her up and down. Probably  
wondering why she obviously spent the night. "What you doing here anyway?  
Where's Logan and Max?"  
  
"Slept over, with a friend, I don't know," Asha said in reply to each  
question and began to shut the door.  
  
"I know you ain't slamming the door in my face," Original Cindy said  
blocking the door.  
  
"If you're going to start your shit again, I am," Asha said.  
  
"Lets not even go there. I just want to know where my girl at," Original  
Cindy told her.  
  
Asha regarded her for a moment. She didn't seem like she did last night.  
Their was a hint of motherly like worry on her face.  
  
"I don't know where she is," Asha said. "Last time I saw her was three days  
  
ago. Leaving Logan's study. I don't know what it was about." She felt a  
little weird saying it, since it wasn't her apartment, but she mumbled out  
a "you want to come in and wait for him?" It seemed like the right thing to  
say at the moment.  
  
Original Cindy studied her. She guessed, because of the Max situation,  
Original Cindy probably wanted to find something wrong with her. But she  
shrugged, came in and sat down. Asha sat in a chair on the other side of  
her and picked up a magazine.  
  
"Every since Max disappeared," Original Cindy began, "I just get a little  
paranoid when she don't show up for a few days. I know it's silly,  
but---she's like my baby sister."  
  
"It's not silly," Asha said lowering the magazine.  
  
"Be straight up with me. What are you and Logan?"  
  
Asha hated to be mean. Original Cindy was being polite, so she tried her  
best to do the same.  
  
"I don't know what we are," she answered frankly.  
  
"That's the same shit Max use to say," Original Cindy said.  
  
"What exactly is the nature of you and Max's relationship?"  
  
"What the hell do you mean?"  
  
"You seem too damn involved to be just a friend," Asha snapped. She didn't  
mean it. She didn't even think it was true. She was just so frustrated at  
the moment.  
  
"Don't even go there," Original Cindy said. "There's only two people in  
this world I would die for. My mom and Max. Max is my sister," Original  
Cindy told her, "In the one place it counts. Here." She pointed to her  
chest.  
  
Just then the door opened and Logan came in. Seeing Original Cindy there  
gave him pause. He glanced at his houseguest clad in his shirt then back at  
the best friend of the woman he loved. A slight bit of panic (or  
embarrassment maybe) seemed to be in his eyes.  
  
"Where's Max?" Original Cindy said.  
  
"What, no hello?" Logan said.  
  
"Hello Logan," Original Cindy said. "Where's Max?"  
  
"Mexico," Logan said.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Mexico."  
  
"Why the fuck did you send her to Mexico?"  
  
"I didn't send her anywhere. Case is sick."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Her nephew. She's worried about what will happen if anything strange shows  
up on his charts and she wants to make sure he's okay. "  
  
"Sorry for being a nuisance."  
  
"It's fine," Logan said. "I know you were as upset as me when we lost Max  
the first time."  
  
"But there ain't no holding her down," Original Cindy said with a grin  
appearing.  
  
Logan joined in the smile of shared admiration.  
  
"You want to stay for dinner?" Logan asked.  
  
"Sure," Original Cindy said. "Max said you can burn. But I never had the  
pleasure of enjoying a meal, your meetings being all intimate and all."  
  
Original Cindy followed Logan into the kitchen chatting about Max.  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Dinner was a cold silence. At least for Asha. Original Cindy and Logan were  
sharing constant conversation about the great and wonderful "Max Guevara".  
  
The way they talked about her, you'd think she'd walked on water, healed  
the sick, and saved a nation. They talked about how despite Max's tough  
attitude, she had this weak spot for kids, the shocked looked on men's  
faces when she threw them around like a rag doll, and Max and Logan's will  
they-won't they, are they-aren't they relationship of the previous year.  
  
Despite herself, as Asha sat at the table she began to despise Original  
Cindy and every single bit of Max praise she bought trailing in the door  
behind her. How many times a day did she have to be reminded she was no  
competition for Max? That she was genetically inferior? Was Original Cindy  
only here to dangle Max and Logan in front of her face and cut a deeper  
gash into her heart?  
  
She finished her dinner as quickly as possible. Got up from the table,  
washed up, got dressed, said a quick good-bye and got home as fast as she  
could.  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Max was at Crash the next time she stopped in, but she didn't bother to say  
hello. She and Original Cindy were deep in conversation, laughing about  
something. She wonder if Original Cindy had told Max about her visit to  
Logan's, about his overnight guest. She guessed she would never tell Max  
something that would hurt her, but Max didn't break easily, she just broke  
other people easily.  
  
She thought about saying hello, being friendly. She thought about trying to  
make peace with the two women. If there was no Logan, she could easily be  
their friend. But there was a Logan and two hearts were beating for him.  
And in the end he could only have one. She watch Original Cindy and Max  
from across the room, envied their friendship. Everybody loves Max, she  
thought.  
  
Sketchy came over and began chatting with her. Stating the latest  
conspiracy theory. She accepted the offer to play pool, just to think of  
something else. She easily beat Sketchy in the game. Another challenger  
appeared, with money. Then another and another. She made a couple bucks,  
didn't know when Sketchy disappeared. Then Original Cindy came and  
presented a silent challenge by flashing cash and grabbing a pool stick.  
They played three games together. The first went to Asha, the second  
and third to Original Cindy. By then Crash was half empty.  
  
"It's late," Cindy said as Asha gave her her winnings. "Heading home."  
  
Asha finally dared to ask her. "Whatever happened to Max?"  
  
Original Cindy shrugged. "He beeped her. She went."  
  
Asha didn't have to ask who "he" was, she knew. When Max was in Manticore,  
he had been so needy. He called her all the time, sometimes just to talk,  
sometimes to do things. Even though he couldn't physically touch Max  
anymore, things had changed since her return. Now more often than not, she  
was calling him. And now, more then ever, she was facing the pain of  
knowing she was just a Max stand in.  
  
"I don't hate her you know,"Asha said as Original Cindy was walking away.  
"I don't know what she feels, if she feels anything about me. But I don't  
hate her."  
  
Original Cindy turned to look at her. "She hates you," she said bluntly.  
  
Asha stared at the serious face for awhile. Then Cindy smiled.  
  
"Not really. You can do the one thing she can't. Touch Logan anytime you  
please. It hurts." Original Cindy stuffed her hands in her pocket. "Which  
way you going?"  
  
"Why?" Asha asked.  
  
"We can keep each other company a bit on the way home," Cindy told her.  
  
Asha grabbed her jacket and walked out with Cindy. She still couldn't get  
over the fact Cindy said she would die for Max, that was a pretty strong  
statement. Yet, it seemed like Max would bail on Original Cindy in a minute  
if Logan called. Had Cindy been abandoned by Max the same way she had been  
abandoned by Logan? For the first block from Crash, they said nothing. Asha  
broke the silence.  
  
"How long have you known Max?" Asha asked.  
  
"Some days it feels like I've know her forever. Others days it feels like I  
don't know shit about her."  
  
Asha felt she could have said the same thing about Logan.  
  
"Max was a wet behind the ears teenager when she and Original Cindy hooked  
up. Cindy had girl friends before, but most straight girls keep this  
distance when they know you're gay," she said with a sort of sad note in her  
voice. "Guys were easier to be friends with in that way."  
  
Original Cindy sighed. Asha noted it seemed more like she was talking to  
herself than anyone else.  
  
"Max was different," Cindy continued. "Max ain't never been the cuddly  
type. But when we became friends, she ain't keep Cindy at a distance  
neither. Max was always a badass, but for all her talk Original Cindy could  
tell sometimes Max just needed somebody to put their arm around her and  
say, 'it's gonna be alright. It's cool to be who you are'. Everybody saw  
Max as so strong, they thought she didn't need it. I sensed it before I  
even found out about all the other shit. Never pressed her too much about a  
past she didn't seem to want to talk about. And she didn't put up that wall  
between us because Original Cindy didn't fall in love, or in lust for that  
matter, the way she did. She didn't even mind hearing about my dates. I  
always wondered about Max since she seemed to sleep with men, but never  
quite connected with them. In the end it was always me and her. Then there  
was Logan. I ain't like him to much at first, wanted to hate him, then he  
proved himself. I'd watched Max sleep with and kick several assholes to  
the curb, but the Logan thing was always . . . .different."  
  
As Asha listened. She wondered if Cindy knew the truth had slipped out. It  
was easy to read between the lines.  
  
"You were in love with her," Asha stated. "Weren't you?"  
  
Original Cindy didn't jump down her throat as expected. She didn't confirm  
or deny, she just stared off into space.  
  
"I talk to damn much," she said. "And to you of all people." Cindy sighed  
again. "This is how much Original Cindy loves Max. She wants the best for  
her, whatever that may be. And Max thinks it's Logan. So Original Cindy  
wants that for her."  
  
Cindy stopped. They had reached her building.  
  
"This conversation never happened," Cindy told Asha.  
  
"Never heard a thing," Asha said. "Will you be at Crash tomorrow?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It'll give me a chance to win some of my money back."  
  
"You mean lose more money," Original Cindy said with a smile. "See you  
tomorrow night."  
  
"Tomorrow," Asha replied.  
  
They parted ways and whatever despise Asha had for Original Cindy had  
floated off into the night. She admired her. It turned out not being able  
to talk about anything but Max at dinner had nothing to do with annoying  
her. Cindy and Logan both felt the same way about Max, in more ways then  
even Logan knew. She envied Original Cindy's unselfish love. Her ability to  
put Max's happiness above her own. Even though Max and Logan couldn't "be"  
together, Cindy did everything she could to make Max believe in her love  
for Logan. To make Max believe true love was stronger than a virus. If only  
she had that strength. Oddly enough she was looking forward to tomorrow  
evening.  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Despite the friendly air between them the night before, she was still  
shocked Original Cindy was smiling when she entered Crash. She returned the  
smile as they said their hellos. Sketchy appeared in seconds with a new  
copy of his "transgens-will-be-the-end-of-our-world" story. They humored  
him for a few minutes before having their rematch at the pool table.  
  
"It's all about form," Asha said as she bent over the pool table.  
  
"And you do have a damn nice form," Original Cindy replied softly.  
  
Asha glanced at her before taking her shot. Was she flirting? Did she mind  
being flirted with?  
  
"But it ain't gonna stop me from whippin' your ass," Original Cindy  
finished.  
  
Asha smiled and took her shot. She moved close to Original Cindy.  
  
"Talk all the shit you want," Asha said. "My moves are like butter baby.  
Far to smooth for you to touch."  
  
Original Cindy smiled. Their was an unmistakable heat between them, but it  
didn't make sense. Original Cindy was female, Original Cindy was Max's best  
friend. But the vibes being sent between them defiantly weren't  
buddy-buddy. She had spent the better part of the day researching with  
Logan. Staring over at him, wishing he thought of her as more than a  
friendly side kick. He was as dedicated to his work with this Eyes Only guy  
as she was to the S1W. But lately she was thinking their had to be more to  
life. And she had started thinking about it because of him. She had to be  
misinterpreting this thing between her and Cindy.  
  
The next moment was one she'd never forget. One moment she's being  
mesmerized by the prettiest brown eyes she'd ever seen, the next moment  
she's glancing over Cindy's shoulder at Max. She must have been a little  
bit flushed, because Cindy seemed to turn in Max's direction after reading  
some clue on her face. Asha was probably the last person Max wanted  
to see Cindy with. Cindy was her best friend, the person who knew all her  
secrets. In jest, they had probably called her immature little nicknames  
like Asswhore. A minute or two had probably passed, but it seemed like they  
stood their regarding each other much longer before Max finally walked  
over.  
  
"What's up Boo?" Original Cindy asked breaking the silence.  
  
"Nothin'. What's up with you two?" she said with a forced smile, locking  
her accusing gaze to Original Cindy and leaving it there.  
  
"Nothin' much." Original Cindy replied.  
  
"Rematch," Asha said. "We played a little pool last night." Asha smiled,  
but Max's gaze never left her best friend.  
  
"I think it's time for a drink," Original Cindy said.  
  
The three of them moved toward the bar. Original Cindy ordered three beers.  
  
Asha couldn't help but feel a bit of victory in knowing Max was jealous of  
her. Original Cindy was literally in the middle of them as they sat in  
silence. Somebody had to say something.  
  
"You know that conspiracy magazine Sketchy's into has some really crazy  
rumors about that Manticore place," Asha said breaking the silence.  
  
"Yeah," Max said sarcastically. "It certainly does. And I'm starting to  
believe it's stories about certain terrorist groups are true."She flashed a  
false smile.  
  
Asha gave up.  
  
"We all know it's bullshit," Original Cindy said. "So lets just ignore  
it, aiight?"  
  
The women on each side of her shrugged and sipped on their beers. Max's  
beeper went off.  
  
"It's Logan," Max said and she walked off to use Crash's pay phone.  
  
"Why doesn't she just buy a cell phone?" Asha asked.  
  
Original Cindy shrugged. "What are we doing?" she asked.  
  
"Just hanging out."  
  
Original Cindy didn't seem to want to press the issue. Max came back, asked  
for a moment alone, shared some information with Original Cindy, and left  
Crash. Original Cindy walked back up to the bar and paid the bartender.  
  
"I think I need to go home now."  
  
"Is that where Max is going?" Asha asked with more anger in her voice than  
she intended.  
  
"No," Original Cindy said rolling her eyes. "And don't go there."  
  
"I'm sorry," Asha said. "But everything was cool 30 minutes ago. Don't  
leave?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
Asha had no answer.  
  
"Whatever this is, it's a mistake." Original Cindy said. "We still  
cool, but -- I gotta go."  
  
Original Cindy stepped away from the bar and left Crash. After debating it  
for a few minutes, Asha left to.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Asha went straight to Max and Original Cindy's apartment, but she didn't  
know why she had come. She was just hoping Max wasn't home. And she was  
lucky, when Original Cindy opened the door it seemed she was the only one  
there. Possibly getting ready for bed. She was wearing a blue nightshirt  
(or maybe it was an oversized sweatshirt), some pajama shorts and a robe.  
  
"Can I come in?" Asha asked.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause I need to talk to you. Is Max here?"  
  
"No," Original Cindy. "Some X-something kids are in trouble. She's hang out  
with them at Joshua's over night and then having her man hook up some  
stuff. You know the deal."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Can we talk?" Asha said.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"The sinking ship we're both in," Asha replied.  
  
Original Cindy opened the door wide and she entered and took off her  
jacket. She sat on the couch and Original Cindy sat beside her.  
  
"We're not in the same boat," Cindy said.  
  
"We're both in love with people who not only don't love us back in the same  
way, but love each other."  
  
"The difference is. Even though I've entertained the thought," Original  
Cindy began. "Original Cindy don't really want to go there with Max. It's  
just the kind of shit that ruins a friendship."  
  
"You're braver than me."  
  
"In what way?"  
  
"In the way you love her," Asha said. She was being bewitched again by the  
woman in front of her.  
  
"Maybe," Original Cindy said. Asha's eyes were glued to her lips. "Maybe  
not."  
  
Asha felt that energy that had been present at the pool table returning.  
She wasn't in control of her movements anymore and she didn't know what  
was. She leaned forward toward Original Cindy's lips. One kiss didn't mean  
she was gay did it? And if it did, did it matter? She touched Original  
Cindy's lips with her own, but Original Cindy pulled away.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing?"  
  
"I wish I knew," Asha said. "I'm sorry." She started to get up. Original  
Cindy grabbed for her hand. She slid back into the seat and she and Asha  
regarded each other for a long time. Asha didn't know if she should stay  
completely still or make a move. And she was still confused by her reaction  
to this woman. Original Cindy's hand came up and swept a piece of hair out  
the other woman's face and then she moved in for another kiss. Asha met her  
half way and no one pulled out this time.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It was different kissing a woman, not better or worse, just different. It  
was softer and sweeter. She felt like Original Cindy was savoring her. She  
hardly remembered the movements that lead to their shirts and bras being  
discarded. Asha moved from the other woman's lips, to her shoulders, to her  
chest. She cupped the generous bosom in her hand. They were beautiful and  
brown and full.  
  
"We can stop now if you want," Original Cindy said giving her an out.  
  
She looked up at the woman, who couldn't help licking her lips as she  
stared at Asha.  
  
"I don't want to stop," she said with a smile. She leaned down and gently  
kissed the lovely breast before her. She let her tongue travel over the  
erect nipple and fondle it as her hands toyed with it's twin. And she  
received a pleasant response from her partner. Her body was on fire, her  
love center responding accordingly. She kissed Cindy's belly, ran her  
tongue over her belly button, allowed her hands to explore the curvy  
voluptuous body.  
  
She was both nervous and excited. It was all so new and erotic. She loved  
the roundness of Cindy's ass in her hands, the taste of her lips, the  
warmth of her touch. Logan was safe, Logan was perfect by all logical  
standards. He made her warm, but Cindy made her hot. Logan had never made  
her body feel so alive and probably never would.  
  
Cindy pulled Asha up to her and gave her a deep kiss, then slid her back on  
the couch as she knelled in front of her, tracing a slow path along her  
body. Tasting of and fondling her breast gently. The heat in her belly, no  
not in her belly -- some place deeper, increased as she watched the other  
woman traveling down her body as she loosened Asha's pants and her own.  
Original Cindy's hand traveled to her own pleasure mound as she greeted  
that of her lover. Her mouth gently kissed the outer lips before her tongue  
moved inside. She didn't assault her at all. She took her time, making it  
seem like each stroke of her finger, each probe of her tongue was hitting a  
new nerve.  
  
She found herself begging Cindy to go faster, harder. She never imagined  
herself begging for a finger fuck from a woman, but that's exactly what she  
  
was doing -- using language she didn't even know she knew. She began pumping  
herself on Cindy's fingers, seeking release. And she came and came hard.  
Her body was shaking violently, shuddering.  
  
When she recovered, she looked at Cindy and said, "That was my first time."  
  
Cindy wore a look that said "the first time doing what".  
  
"The first time anyone ever went. . . .went down there," Asha told her.  
  
Cindy smiled.  
  
"And . . . the first time. . . I've had. . .an orgasm," Asha told her.  
  
Cindy licked her lips and said, "Glad to be of service."  
  
She pulled Asha up to her and kissed her deeply. It was sort of erotic  
tasting herself on someone else. And she was more than ready to give as she  
had just received.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
ORIGINAL CINDY  
  
Diamond had been her first...her first everything. First were important,   
first were milestones. She never expected Asha to say that she had never   
had an orgasm before, she had never expected to be anyone's first anything.   
As she lay there looking at the sleeping blond beside her, she couldn't   
help thinking she had just messed up big time.  
  
She knew better, she knew better than to get involved with some confused  
straight girl frustrated with a man at the moment. Asha would open her eyes  
and hate herself for what she had done. Cindy would count this night as a  
no harm, no foul, if Asha wasn't so connected to everything -- to Max, to  
Logan, to Eyes Only. And she couldn't afford to be emotionally invested in   
someone who would AGAIN leave her the moment Logan gave her the right signal.  
  
Max wasn't hers in that way, she knew that. But Max was special in general.  
Their relationship was complex. They loved each other, they always would,  
but they would never be in-love. And heart strings just became to tangled  
in to many things when you added Asha into the mix. This wasn't like  
getting Daphne out of the way, this was different.  
  
She climbed out of bed and threw on her robe. She had to check for Max.  
She peaked into Max's room. She knew the girl didn't sleep much, but it was  
worth a peak. It was empty. She went in the bathroom, nothing -- she was  
clear. Asha was awake when she came back in the room.  
  
She didn't know what she expected to find on the girls face. Regret maybe.  
It would be easier if she regretted it, if she wished it had never  
happened, if she got up this morning trying to convince herself she was  
still straight despite everything, and was ready to run out the door and go  
back to her guy chasing ways.  
  
But she was happy, she was satisfied. It radiated from her. She was even  
glowing a bit.  
  
"Morning," Asha said.  
  
"Morning," Original Cindy replied.  
  
She had to tell Asha to leave, the part of her heart and mind that held her  
undying loyalty to Max told her to say so. But there was another part of  
her that screamed, "Stay with me." And what made things all the more  
difficult was the fact she hadn't expected Asha to be okay with everything  
in the morning.  
  
She went and sat on the bed beside Asha.  
  
"What the fuck did we do?" Original Cindy asked. It was the same question  
that had been running in her mind for days. But she knew exactly what she  
was doing, she just didn't know why it was happening.  
  
"I enjoyed it. I'm totally fine with it," Asha told her. Then she flashed  
that sexy grin. Cindy couldn't help but feel a bit of a jolt inside looking  
at her that way - in her bed - where they had. . .  
  
"We can't do this again," Cindy told her.  
  
"Why?" Asha asked. "Because of Max?" Original Cindy could hear a pang of  
anger in her voice.  
  
"No," Original Cindy said. "Because of Logan. You know you're all about  
Logan."  
  
"How are you going to tell me what I'm about?" Asha told her.  
  
"Shugga, I wouldn't even care if my best friend wasn't hooked up in this  
web of whatever it is."  
  
"IT'S ALWAYS ABOUT MAX," Asha yelled as she got off the bed and began  
throwing on her clothes. "With you, it's about Max. With Logan, it's about  
Max. God, does the sun rise and fall on her ass for everyone."  
  
"Why are you trippin'? You don't want me Asha. You're after Logan,"  
Original Cindy told her. "And I'm not going to be some pawn in all that.  
I'm remaining neutral."  
  
"Don't tell me what I want," Asha snapped. "I loved last night. I didn't  
regret one minute. I don't have a problem here, I'm not the one thinking  
about someone else -- You are."  
  
Asha stormed out of the apartment then and Cindy was left alone on her bed.  
  
Asha's scent was still in the sheets and on Cindy. She should wash her off  
and strip the bed, but she didn't want to.  
  
  
  
  
It was unusual for her, but she didn't have much to say during her workday  
at Jam Pony. Everyone kept saying "you sure are quiet today." Max didn't  
seem to mind, but she and Max seemed to know when to let the other work out  
whatever was in their head by instinct. If it had been anyone but Asha,  
she'd be running her mouth off to Max right now. Telling her how she'd  
turned out the little straight girl. But it had been Asha and she was  
hoping Max would keep that particular name out of the days conversation.  
  
However, as soon as they sat down to lunch.  
  
"What's up with you and Asha?" Max asked.  
  
The question threw her for a loop.  
  
"I mean," Max said realizing her confusion. "One day I show up and the two  
of you are all buddy-buddy like."  
  
"She's cool," Cindy said. "She's got it bad for your boy. But otherwise, I  
don't have no problems with her."  
  
Max didn't looked too pleased with the knowledge that Asha was into Logan.  
  
"She's scared of you Max," Cindy said. "She knows she ain't half the woman  
you are."  
  
It was the perfect line, it received a smile. True, Max had the benefits of  
Genetic Engineering and a great body, but she didn't really know how much  
of that statement she believed and how much was about pumping up her friend  
-- something she felt was a part of the "best friend" job description. She  
really did love Max to death, the "in what way" part didn't matter, but she  
wasn't holding out for the day Max would be all hers - it wouldn't happen.  
  
She didn't know how to tell her she had fucked Asha, she didn't know if she  
should tell her. What she did know was that given the opportunity, she'd do  
it again. Still, she managed to shift the topic to other things. Quite  
difficult to do considering Asha was on both of their minds.  
  
  
  
  
After lunch, Cindy went to drop off a package in sector 7. She knew of a  
bakery in the area and decided to pick up some hard to acquire fresh bread.  
  
She use to date the girl that owned the place. Well, her husband owned the  
place. The girl had fallen for some guy (an ugly dude at that) and they'd  
gotten married. She'd pumped out two sets of twins.  
  
The girl was still a friend and wore a "glad to see you" smile when she saw  
Cindy come in. One of the woman's two sets of twins (the younger set, who  
were only 4) sat at a table coloring and waved at Cindy as she came in.  
  
"How you doin' " Kara said to her friend.  
  
"Cool," Original Cindy said. "You?"  
  
"Same," Kara said. "So what do you need?"  
  
"Bread?"  
  
"Come on back."  
  
The two women went to the back of the shop.  
  
"So," Kara said. "Hooked up with anyone new. Like Max maybe."  
  
"How many times Original Cindy got to tell you that girl is straight?"  
  
"Like that means anything," Kara said. "Look at me."  
  
"What about you? You got married and had some kids. That ain't nothing  
new."  
  
"Neither is falling in love with your best friend. Old story with new  
twist, that's all." Kara sighed. "I fell in love Cindy. He was the one, it  
had nothing to do with you. It had nothing to do with being gay or straight  
or bi or any other foolish label."  
  
"What's foolish about knowing who you are?" Original Cindy said. "You  
saying I'm foolish?"  
  
"No, I'm just saying. Labels, they make it easy for everyone. White, Black,  
Indian, American, British, Islamic, Christian, whatever. And sometimes,  
they work, they're accurate, but you can't ignore the gray areas."  
  
"Are you saying you're a gray area?" Cindy said.  
  
She shrugged. "I guess."  
  
"Well I then just climbed my ass into a big ol' gray area."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I told you about Max and Logan, right?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Well there's this new girl Asha. Yummiest little blond thing I then ever  
seen. She was putting in a little play for Logan. But just last night,  
Original Cindy slept with her."  
  
Kara smiled. "So you got her out of the picture. I don't see what the  
problem is."  
  
"The problem is, I'm suppose to hate this chick."  
  
"Why? Because Max does?"  
  
"It's more complicated than that. One, I'm not sure whatever this is  
between me and her puts and end to the whole Logan thing. And two, how can  
I be support my best friend, when I'm fuckin' with Asha like that."  
  
"Max will deal, she may even be happy. If the chick turns out foul, drop  
her then. But don't hold back because of Max."  
  
"Mommy," a little voice called from the front of the store. "Customer."  
  
Kara gave her her bread and they walked back to the front of the store. As  
if by some odd twist of fate, Asha was there. She was the customer.  
Original Cindy paused and grabbed Kara's arm.  
  
"That's her," Original Cindy said.  
  
"Cute," Kara said with a smile. "If Logan ain't with it, I suggest you go  
for it."  
  
Asha turned and saw them. She was as shocked as Original Cindy was to run  
into her here.  
  
As Kara retook her place behind the counter, Original Cindy walked up to  
Asha.  
  
"Hey," Asha said. "Bit of a surprise running into each other here, huh?"  
  
"Yeah," Original Cindy replied. "But is it a good surprise or a bad one?"  
  
"Depends," Asha replied.  
  
Their was this awkwardness between them. Before they understood what was  
happening, they'd gone from acquaintances to lovers. It was to be expected.  
  
"I'm sorry for trippin' this morning," Original Cindy said.  
  
"You want to talk?" Asha asked her.  
  
Original Cindy nodded. Not knowing the last time she was at a lost for  
words. She praised herself for her verbal skills.  
  
"Sure," Original Cindy said. "Get whatever and meet me out front."  
  
  
  
  
Twenty minutes later, the two women were sitting on a bench in what use to  
be a park. It was quiet there.  
  
"I've never been with a girl before," Asha told her. "I wasn't looking to  
experiment. I didn't want to be attracted to you, I was just drawn to you."  
  
"I don't know if you're trying to fool Original Cindy or yourself," Cindy  
told her. "It's all about Max and Logan. Since you can't get the Max out of  
Logan, you figure you'll try the next best thing, me."  
  
"Are we going back there? I don't give a shit about Max and Logan anymore.  
Do you really think I'm that hateful?"  
  
"I don't think you can help yourself," Cindy told her. "You're in love with  
him, just like she is."  
  
"I had a crush, okay. I was infatuated, but my heart moved on," Asha  
insisted. "That day you came to Logan's we had been . . . you know kissing  
. . . we had even made it into the bedroom. And then he said Max's name. I   
don't even know why I slept on his couch, I knew for sure it was over in that   
way between us that day. Then I fell for you. I don't know why, but I'd like to   
see where it goes. Can't we just cut out Logan and Max?"  
  
"How, they're always there? They're the reason we are here now."  
  
"Well then leave them there, wherever they are. And lets be here." Asha  
took Original Cindy's hand. "Cindy, you know how I feel when I with you?"  
  
"No"  
  
Asha linked her fingers into Cindy's. "Sometimes it seems like I've known  
you forever. Other times it's like we just met."  
  
Original Cindy smiled in response to the familiar words. Asha allowed her  
hand to trace a path to Original Cindy's cheek and a finger across her   
lips before leaning in for a kiss. Original Cindy didn't hesitate to meet   
her lips. She smelled so good, she tasted so sweet, and she wanted her.   
  
Cindy admired Asha in that moment. Behind closed doors was one thing, but  
this girl had kissed her in full view of the world. She wasn't afraid of  
her feelings, even when though they made absolutely no sense to either   
of them.  
  
  
------------------  
  
  
MAX  
  
If she had seen what she thought she saw in Crash, she should have been  
happy.  
  
If Asha was into Original Cindy, that meant nothing was going on with  
Logan, Right?  
  
But she didn't trust that things were that simple. One day the girl is  
clicking at Logan's heals, the next she's jumping in the sack with Original  
Cindy. Well she had no evidence of bedroom play, she hadn't even seen them  
kiss. But when she walked into Crash, there was flirtation. They looked   
about five minutes away from a kiss.   
  
Whatever was or wasn't going on with Logan, she knew it was easy to fall in  
love (or in lust) with Original Cindy. She was beautiful, witty,  
charismatic, tough as nails when necessary and still retained a soft  
gentleness to her when needed. How many times had she confided in and  
curled up in Original Cindy's arms for this reason? It wasn't as if she had  
never entertained the thought of...well...more. Whatever thoughts had  
passed through her mind once or twice, this wasn't about that kind of  
jealousy. And the fact was, she still had no proof of romantic  
entanglements or intentions.  
  
However, Asha being in every part of her life these days did annoy her. She  
comes back from her 3 month nightmare to find Logan's got a new girl  
playing secret agent woman. Then the infiltrator shows up in Crash like  
it's always been her hangout. Now Original Cindy! What was next, carrying   
packages for Jam Pony? A ninja motorcycle?  
  
Her motorcycle, she needed it. It would never betray her.  
  
The workday over, she returned home on her bike ready to trade it in for  
her REAL bike, her baby, her ninja. She reached her door and started to put  
in the key, but just as she did, she heard a giggle. There was little doubt  
in her mind the giggle belonged to Asha.  
  
"Don't do that," Asha's voice said. "I'm ticklish."  
  
"Can't help it sugga," Original Cindy's voice replied. "You taste so damn  
sweet. I just want to eat you up."  
  
"You promise," Asha said in a voice dancing between sleazy and seductive.  
  
Max was done with guessing, she had to know. It was time to find out  
exactly what was going on with these two.  
  
She wasn't sure what would happen if she startled them, so she slowly  
pushed the door open and crept in undetected. It wasn't difficult, she'd  
snuck up on people more alert than them when she was seven and eigth years  
old. Next to escaping Manticore, silently sneaking up on them wasn't even a  
problem.  
  
And the two people she was peaking at were so involved with each other it  
didn't matter. Max was struck to silence as she spied the two topless women  
sitting on her couch making out, heavily. She wasn't disgusted like when  
she caught Kendra, the scene before her was pleasantly erotic even to her  
eyes. She wasn't feeling that jealousy she would have felt if it was Logan  
and Asha. She just had a feeling that was -- different. There was a  
definite rumble in her stomach, she wanted to say something, to demand an  
explanation, make Asha leave. And at the same time, she didn't want to say  
a word.  
  
They didn't even know she was in the room, so she backed out. Opened the  
door forcibly and shocked the two women who went looking for their shirts  
upon hearing the noise. They were still pulling on their shirts when they  
caught their first glimpse of Max. Looking into the two flustered faces,  
whatever had come over her when she saw the two women making out, was  
flushed from her body.  
  
"Don't mind me," Max said with a note of sarcasm in her voice. "You two  
seemed to be enjoying yourself."  
  
"I can explain," Asha said quickly.  
  
"Yes," Max said. "Kindly explain what you're doing in my apartment with MY  
best friend." The statement sounded more possessive than intended. They  
shared the apartment and Original Cindy wasn't her property.  
  
"Nothing I'm sure several girls haven't done before," Asha said defensively  
in response to her question.  
  
"This ain't even about you." Max turned toward her best friend. "Why  
didn't YOU tell me this was going on?"  
  
"Because it just happened," Original Cindy sighed. "I mean your girl  
usually keeps her head, even when she runnin' game. But this snuck up on  
her. Believe me."  
  
"Why do you even care?" Asha asked.  
  
"Because you're everywhere," Max snapped at her. "Logan's, Crash, now my best  
friend. Your invading my entire life and I didn't ask for you."  
  
"And I didn't ask to step into this big undefined void called Logan and  
Max. I was just going about my business, helping out a friend, and suddenly  
I'm in the middle of this thing. I didn't ask for that either." Asha  
sighed. "What are you and him? Are you together, but for the virus? Is he  
your Ex? You don't know, do you?"  
  
"What do you care?" Max shot back. "Your with Cindy right? I mean what are  
you two to each other."  
  
"Lovers," Asha said shrugging.  
  
"So it's all about sex," Max asked.  
  
"Max," Original Cindy interrupted. "Don't go there."  
  
"It's fine," Asha said. "I like a lot of things about Cindy. Max, you and  
Logan played around with what you weren't for a year almost and never asked  
yourself what you were. And today, you still don't know. I don't know where  
it's going with Cindy, but I do know where it is. Can you say that?"  
  
"Asha," Original Cindy said trying to interrupt again. "*I* need to talk to  
her."  
  
Asha said, "ok" and gave her a quick kiss, then went off into Cindy's room.  
  
  
  
"Max," Original Cindy began.  
  
"It's fine," Max said. "I mean this is a good thing right?"  
  
"Original Cindy didn't plan this, but I'm here now," Cindy told her. "And...I  
like her."  
  
"Sounds like she's your lucky charm."  
  
"What?" Cindy asked confused.  
  
"Magically delicious," Max smiled. "I heard a little bit of what you were  
saying before I came in."  
  
Original Cindy looked directly in her eyes. "Can you accept this?"  
  
She had made eye contact because she wanted the real answer. Max knew this.  
  
"Whatever makes you happy, makes me happy."  
  
Max opened her arms and she and her best friend hugged.  
  
"I love you boo," Cindy said. "I always will."  
  
"Me too," Max said holding her tightly.  
  
She caught sight of Asha coming back into the room and she knew Asha could  
never change who Cindy was to her.  
  
  
  
  
The next night, against her own better judgment, Max made her way up to  
Logan's apartment. She knew Asha wasn't there, because Asha was with  
Original Cindy. Asha had informed Logan about the new relationship between  
herself and Cindy on her own, so Max got to skip that little awkward bump.  
But it somehow was the central part of their conversation.  
  
"I never would have put the two together," Max told him.  
  
"Me either," replied Logan. Who seemed to take to long to answer most of  
her questions after she'd told him about the scene she'd walked in on  
between the two women. All men were Sketchy at heart. "However Unlikely it  
was, it happened."  
  
"Is she right about us?" Max asked.  
  
"In what way?"  
  
"Are we a void, a black hole, a undefined nothingness. Does the virus  
define us?" Max sighed. "We can't be lovers, but we're not exactly just  
friends. So what are we?"  
  
Logan looked at her, but no answer came his way. So they sat and thought on  
it as two women they both knew went on to further explore their love.  
  
  
THE END  
  
(So many little hints of Max/OCness I want to write a sequel) 


End file.
